Hold on to you
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Un espace sombre, vide de toute consistance, et une voix familière et pourtant si lointaine à la fois... [RokuShion]


**Petit OS pour la Saint-Valentin, avec un peu de retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non ?**

 **Kingdom Hearts appartient à ses créateurs, je ne fais que reprendre les personnages.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai plongé. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai. Toutes ces lumières, et pourtant il fait si sombre. Une voix, cristalline, appelle dans les ténèbres. Une voix que je connais, je le sais, pourtant impossible de coller un visage dessus. Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu de ne pas m'oublier ? Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour que tu disparaisses de ma mémoire ? Je veux me souvenir, la voix dans les ténèbres est devenue plus tremblotante. Elle m'appelle, encore, toujours, entonnant en cœur les mêmes mots, comme une douce mélopée funèbre. Cette voix… Comment est-ce que j'ai pu l'oublier, alors que ça semblait si important pour moi… C'est douloureux, ça fait mal. Pourtant ce n'est pas physiquement que je suis atteint. C'est mon cœur. Mon cœur saigne, il aimerait rejoindre la mélopée de la jeune fille, mais il ne peut pas. Elle est trop lointaine, trop inconnue, comme si une barrière invisible se dressait dans l'obscurité et qu'il m'était impossible de la franchir.

« Souviens-toi, s'il te plaît souviens-toi de qui j'étais. Qui suis-je ? Une marionnette dans leur jeu… Je veux être autre chose, je veux vivre… »

Aurais-je atterri dans le monde de Pinocchio ? Je ne pense pas. Cette voix, en plus d'être lointaine, me paraît plus féminine que s'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant. Féminine, et elle a ce don de me donner un profond sentiment de nostalgie. J'aimerais ouvrir les yeux, tenter de courir jusqu'à l'endroit d'où il me semble que la voix provient, mais je ne sais même pas si j'ai un corps pour me déplacer, dans cette étendue obscure. Est-ce que ça serait à ça que ressemble l'a poitrine d'un Simili ? Vide, noire, dévorée par les ténèbres. Vide… C'est ce que nous étions au début, lorsque de notre retour parmi le monde des "vivants". Noire… Comme nos manteaux l'étaient, à l'époque. Une époque où nous étions tous les trois. Moi, Axel et… elle. J'ai beau essayer de me souvenir de son prénom, ou même de ce à quoi elle ressemblait, mais plus j'essaye de me souvenir et plus ça devient flou dans mon esprit. Cette fille, je sais que je la connais, maintenant c'est clair, mais comment j'ai pu l'oublier ? Il faut que je me souvienne… Aussi, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un corps, je m'adresse directement à elle, alors qu'elle se questionne sur qui elle est, me demandant de me rappeler.

« Qui… Qui es-tu ?

\- Je suis ce qui subsiste. Ou peut-être suis-je ce qui n'a jamais existé. »

La voix est la même, mais elle semble plus assurée, plus proche. Je suis certain que si je tend la main, je pourrais l'atteindre. Mais je ne me risque pas à essayer, je ne sais même pas si j'ai un corps matériel, dans cette pénombre crépusculaire. Crépusculaire… Je me souviens maintenant. Nous n'étions pas que tous les deux. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui riait avec nous, qui s'amusait. Mais qui ? Le désir de savoir est plus fort que celui de comprendre si je suis matériel ou non, je tends la main. Un éclat de lumière se projette dans ma main, venant m'éblouir au passage. L'obscurité, autour de moi, elle s'est changé en lumière, je peux enfin voir. Je suis sur un sol blanc, une espèce de rosace en mosaïque dont seule une partie est visible. La partie me représentant, moi, Roxas. Je suis dessus, et je recule pour ne pas piétiner mon visage gravé dans le sol. Pourquoi..? Je me décide enfin à regarder ce que j'ai dans la main.

C'est une Keyblade.

Son nom, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Souvenir Perdu. Comme cette fille dont je ne me souviens même pas le nom. Pourtant, en tendant la main, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose. Je m'éveille, doucement. Je m'éveille à la lumière, comme si jusqu'à présent elle m'avait été inconnue. Je me surprend à sourire. J'ai retrouvée ma mémoire. Dans une seconde vie, on m'appelait Roxas. J'étais un Simili, je ne possédais pas de cœur. Du moins, c'est ce que l'Organisation XIII tentait de me faire croire, mais de plus en plus je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'était faux. J'ai ressenties des émotions, lorsque j'étais avec Axel. Et avec elle… Elle dont j'ai tout oublié mais dont les yeux bleus me transpercent soudain. D'où viennent-ils ? J'agite la tête dans tous les sens, essayant de comprendre pourquoi je me sens observé. La clé dans mes mains s'agite, comme si elle refusait de tenir en place, comme si elle me guidait toute seule, me disant que je devais la pointer droit devant moi. Je décide de ne pas résister, une serrure apparaît, violette comme les ténèbres. Du bout de la Keyblade jaillit un faisceau lumineux, qui vient la heurter de plein fouet. Je recule de quelques pas pour ne pas être expédié en arrière sous la soudaine force de cette lumière. L'ombre, précédemment présente dans la serrure, devient une masse toute aussi sombre, de la taille d'un être humain. La clé dans ma main a disparu.

Je voudrais reculer, mais si je le fais je risque la chute. Je ne sais même pas jusqu'où je pourrais tomber, mais visiblement c'est très profond. Je préfère ne pas m'y risquer, tendant plus à regarder la masse d'obscurité évoluer. Elle devient de plus en plus transparente, comme s'il s'agissait de poussière qui disparaissait. Je croise le regard bleu de la personne qui se trouve maintenant face à moi. Cette personne, qui m'est familière sans que je la connaisse, elle me sourit. Un sourire joyeux, bien différents de ceux que j'avais pu jadis voir se dessiner sur son visage… Attendez, quoi ? La fille, une fois la brume dissipée, ses courts cheveux noirs flottant de manière irréelle, s'avance vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, me serrant dans une étreinte chaleureuse qui fait crépiter mes joues. Mais pourquoi ? Elle m'est inconnue, mais je…

« Roxas… Tu as réussi !

\- Qui es-tu ? »

J'avais comme l'impression que, pour moi, c'était un automatisme. Je la connaissais certainement, mais mon cerveau refusait catégoriquement de me montrer un semblant d'indice.

« Est-ce que j'oublie… quelque chose d'important ? »

Elle rompit doucement l'étreinte et, se reculant, je vis qu'elle se forçait à faire bonne figure, un petit sourire forcé étirant ses lèvres. Elle attrapa doucement ma main et je ressentis un nouveau picotement au niveau des joues. Elle avait déposé quelque chose dans ma main, refermant doucement ma paume avant que ses yeux ne croisent de nouveau les miens.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ici nous avons tout le temps pour nous rappeler. Si tu veux, je peux même t'y aider ! »

Rouvrant ma paume, je restais fixé sur le joli caillou dans ma main. Un caillou assez peu ordinaire, lui aussi me semblait si familier et inconnu à la fois.

« Porte-le à ton oreille, tu peux entendre la mer.

\- Comment est-ce que ça s'appelle ?

\- Un coquillage, Roxas.

\- Et toi, ton nom, c'est… »

Le coquillage porté à l'oreille, je fermais doucement les yeux pour me concentrer sur le bruit des vagues. Oui, ça, nul doute que je m'en souvenais. Le son des vagues, ça me rappelait un souvenir lointain. Une personne qui m'était chère se tenait à mes côtés, nous parlions de partir, loin de notre île paradisiaque. Une petite larme s'échappa de mon œil fermé, mais je souriais.

« Xion. »


End file.
